Mercy
by viettvnt
Summary: Damn that little imp to the very depths of hell! He has the nerves to toy with me! They all look the bloody same anyways!...Well...I guess I always did like how his fringes were off to the left... OCxCantebury,Short story/songfic
1. Chapter 1

**Vietvn: So I'm guilty for not getting an epiphany for my other story that I'm working on right now so...keke? XD I swear I have A.D.D =.= Anyways this is a short story/songfic I thought of when I suddenly decided to listen to Mercy by Duffy and for some **_**odd**_** reason, I thought of the triplets from Kuroshitsuji 2 (which have became one of my favourite characters, the others Sebastian and Grell XD) But since there's hardly any stories on them yet, I decided to make one XD! But it's not about all of them, just one in particular XD The song won't be appearing till...later on in the story X)  
**

**So enjoy this little prologue! X)**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

I will have none of this pettiness! Especially from someone like him! I can't believe I've waited this long to actually take actions to beat the crap out of him! Ugh!

The clicks of my heels were muffled by the dark mahogany carpet as I made my way down the gold and dark brown oak hallways of the Trancy Manor. My dark chocolate orbs, narrowed with determination, ignored the glares of the candlelight that helped me see my path in the darkness that lingered. Any sane person would be in bed by now, sound asleep as it was deep into the night. Not me though; not that I could get any sleep anyways, I've tried. Every time I would so much as lay my head on my pillow and shut my eyes, my thoughts wander to the frustrating and maddeningly unhelpful things that... that!..._imp_ did! I don't think I've ever crossed someone as infuriating as him!

So after the pacing, silent ranting, cursing, and hair-pulling I did in my room, I decided that the only way I was going to end my misery was to confront the source.

I walked briskly and purposefully to his room, not necessarily caring if I was disturbing the manor's inhabitants. Alois slept like the child he is; that little monster. As long as he didn't know what storm I'm stirring up tonight and as long as he knew Claude was within the manor, he was assured of his safety and could care less of what else is going on. That in turn assures me of my current actions because all I had to worry about was running into that butler.

I rounded the corner of the hallway, turning left as I went but immediately did a 180 back as my eyes caught sight of Claude's back not too far down where I was going. I silently let out a breath, my back pressing against the wall that hid me from view. Placing a hand to my chest to calm my racing heart, I cautiously peered around the corner just in time to see Claude turn right; the glow from the candle holder he was carrying faded along with him. I waited, making sure he was gone a good distance before I began to move down the hallway again. My eyes narrowed on the dark wooden oak doors placed on the left side of the hallway; three in total of equal spacing. I didn't have to think twice before I made my way to the very last one. If I was anywhere near correct of my theories, he should be waiting for me on the other side of this door _right now like he had planned._

I stood directly in front of it, my lips tugged into a firm line. Just thinking about this guy already makes me peeved, let alone what he's done to me ever since I came here! I never thought the day would come when I start acting impulsively and do something stupid like this. My eyes narrowed more dangerously...If only I could, I would burn a hole through this door. So I did the next best thing; hitching up the skirt of my maid uniform I lifted my right leg up and kicked it open unceremoniously.

* * *

**This doesn't sound like the works of one of the triplets right? Them being so...obedient to Claude and also so passive most of the time, well my dear readers, I have somehow managed to work out how such triplet could infuriate one person in a (hopefully) non-OOC way...Wanna find out? Feedback me about the start of this story (R&R) and we shall see~! X) Thank you~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vietvn: SO, I had to change this part multiple times before I was finally satisfied with it XD Most of the parts will be short because like I had mentioned earlier, this is a short story/songfic; it's not meant to be a long full out story. So here's the next part, which covers a bit of the OC character.**

**Enjoy! ^^  
**

**

* * *

**

How I came to be working as a maid for the Trancy manor was an odd story and also, you could say, the start of my misery.

"Wah~ I told you you would look cute in a maid outfit!"

I had stared down at the blond boy who had skipped up to me from his desk, his bright blue eyes wide with excitement and fascination. What he found interesting about me I wasn't so sure because I was such a plain sight; dark auburn hair that fell straight to the middle of my back complete with choppy front fringes and dark chocolate brown eyes. I was not gorgeous but I wasn't ugly; just average. I remembered at that time I held no smile nor frown on my face as the boy continued to scrutinize me. Yes, I was such a cheerful child.

I was a head taller than him, being at 18 but I was nonetheless nothing out of the ordinary. Well...for the most part. You see, long story short, I was an acrobat and plate spinner in a traveling Chinese acrobatics show. After an accident which pretty much costed the show its reputation, I had went on my own way and used my skills to steal valuable items of noble households to whom ever requested me to do so (of course they pay me). So one day, I received a request to stealing the Trancy's family ring from an anonymous person. Since said person was willing to pay a rather large sum of money if I was successful, I decided to take on the job. I made it as far as the night table the ring was placed in the brat's room before I was knocked unconscious.

Waking up some so hours later, I found myself oddly comfortable in a luxurious bed. Just when I thought I was spared and someone really did love me up there, I found the blond boy also seated comfortably by the bedside and not too far from him, stood a tall, stoic butler dressed in black. He reprimanded me for breaking into his room and going after his family's ring (to which he flashed it boastfully from his fingers). He also cooed the fact that he would've had Claude, his butler and person who had rendered me into such a state, 'punish' me but he thought I was too cute (whether I should be thankful for that I have no clue). This in turn sparked the idea that he thought it would be 'fun' to keep me as a maid and to also make up for my 'break and enter' and attempted thievery. When I had so much thought about protesting and making a break for it, the little twit added cheekily that if I were to try anything, Claude wouldn't hesitate to get rid of me.

Now usually I would be daring enough to test that theory but judging by the persona of the butler, I determined he was downright scary and could probably snap my neck without even blinking.

So there I was, dressed in what I called 'the standard maid uniform of the Trancy household'; pretty much the new 'pet' for Alois (as he had so introduced himself). I wanted to sigh as Alois finally stepped back from me, a devious smile had plastered itself on his face with his hands on either side of his hips, standing in a pompous manner. Who knows what kind of twisted thoughts were going through that little mind of his. Claude stood by the doorway, watching the scene in an uninterested manner before the door to the study we were in creaked open. Alois looked around my figure, his smile slipping from his face and was replaced with a bored but almost displeased expression. I only turned my head slightly to see what other oddballs had decided to join us. In stepped a woman with long pale, violet-blue hair, brown skin and was wearing the same maid uniform as me and shortly after, a set of purple haired triplets dressed in light brown vests with a white, long sleeved shirt underneath and black pants as well as polished shoes.

The woman looked down slightly, hands folded in front of her and was not making eye contact. The triplets on the other hand, had blank faces much like myself. My eyes instantly settled on the triplets and I couldn't help but thought how much trouble I would be having remembering their names.

* * *

**There we go so now we get onto the fun parts XD. Stay tuned for that and don't hesitate to R&R this story ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vietvn: So here's the next chapter X) It's supposed to be written in a way that she (the maid) is recalling a memory but forgive me for any tense mistakes Just so you know but other than that, enjoy! X)**

**

* * *

**

"Junny~!"

I resisted the urge to cringe as Alois called me with that sickly sweet voice he always does. I stepped forward from standing beside Cantebury, giving a small bow before I glanced at the Trancy successor. I remembered he was sitting at a small round table, having breakfast with all of the servants waiting off to the side to wait for his every beck and call. Claude was not present in the room as he was attending to other businesses in the manor.

"Yes, master?" I had asked with passiveness.

"I'm bored~!" He whined childishly. "And Claude is not here yet!"

His bright blue eyes had traveled down to the china plates that once held his breakfast. I hadn't thought twice to know what he was going to ask me. The devious smile creeping onto his face could only support my thoughts.

"Spin these plates Junny!"

I had held in another urge to sigh and proceeded to take out the three thin sticks that held my long auburn hair up in an elaborate Chinese styled bun. My hair dropped as I connected the sticks together to make one that was about 60cm in height. Flicking my left wrist I drew out three more sticks from my sleeve and did the same for those. I flicked my other wrist for three more sticks and lastly, taken three more from my right ankle so in total I held four sticks. I stepped towards Alois's table where he was waiting eagerly and took up one of the china plates, placing the base end of it on the tip of the stick so that the plate hung from the rim at the bottom. Giving the stick a twirl using my wrist, I began to spin the plate until it spun steadily in the centre. Once I did the same for two more plates, I placed one of the three sticks with a spinning plate at the tip of my foot, balancing on one leg as I did so while holding the other two sticks in my left hand in a v-shape.

Once I got the last plate spinning, I placed the stick in between the two other plates I had in my hand and with a quick flick of my foot, caught the stick on my foot with my free right hand, the plate still spinning steadily. Alois gawked like a child and clapped his hands gleefully. I transferred one of the sticks with the spinning plate from my left to right hand, now holding two sticks in each hand. Steadying the spinning plates, I bent down slightly and tossed all the plates up in the air, effectively switching the plates on the right to the left side and vice verse. After a couple of more tricks I caught all the plates in one hand and all the sticks in the other.

Alois beamed at me, clapping vigorously at the show I put up. "Wah~! Junny you're so talented! I'm so glad I kept you!" He got up and snuggled himself into my abdomen. I stood stiffly, glancing down at the brat. Despite getting all these praises from him, he still went and made my life difficult around the manor when he got the chance to. I wasn't surprised but I was at least thankful that he didn't mistreat me as badly as that poor woman, Hannah. Alois's blue eyes glanced up at me and he had smiled almost coyly.

"You're not like that whore Hannah; she can't do those tricks." He said cruelly. "She's so useless..."

The double doors opened and in stepped Claude, as stoic and emotionless as ever. At the sight of his dear butler, Alois had shoved me away roughly and beamed a smile at him.

That little runt shoves pretty hard.

After speaking to Claude, Alois turned back to me, a devious smile had adorned his face making his once innocent look seem more sinister. I remember I nearly took a step back when he started to walk back towards me. He giggled a bit and went to snuggle into my abdomen again.

"Thank you so much for the show Junny~..." He paused and looked up at me; I could clearly see that he was up to something. "I really enjoyed it..." As he pulled back from me, he slapped the back of his left hand towards the hand that I held the plates. Before I could jerk away from his reach, he had already sent two plates crashing onto the floor. He stepped back, letting out a fake startled cry.

"Junny~! How could you be so careless!" Before I could mutter a bland apology, a hard force collided to the side of my left cheek, making me snap my head to the side.

"Maybe you are just as useless as that stupid whore!" Alois spat. With that, he stuck his nose in the air and turned away, walking out of the room. I breathed silently through my nostrils, tightening and loosening my hold on the twirling sticks I still held. I had to restrain myself from killing the little bastard on the spot and was sadistic enough to let the thought of maybe taking my chances to do so when he was asleep.

"Clean this up quickly now and get to work for setting up afternoon tea." Claude ordered before he sauntered out after Alois. I turned my head back just as I saw Hannah approach the table and began to gather the dirty dishes, stacking them into small piles and setting them in the small gold cart off to the side. Thompson and Timber had set about to sweeping up the remains of the two broken dishes.

"...Are you alright...?" The light haired woman had asked me uncertainly in a meek whisper. I let out a sigh, shutting my eyes as I did and setting the remaining two plates in my hand on the cart, began to detach the twirling sticks.

"Could be worse..." I shrugged, placing the sticks in their respective places. "Nothing compared to you I guess..."

Hannah flinched a bit and unconsciously she raised a hand to touch the bandage that covered her left eye but said nothing else and turned her gaze back to cleaning the remaining dishes and glass cups. Conversations never did last between servants, that I had come to learn. Apparently servants were to have minimal contact with each other but even besides that rule, conversing with each other was still a futile attempt. With Hannah simply because she's too meek and tends to keep to herself, avoiding even eye contact with anyone. The triplets only so much as whisper amongst each other, keeping their words private and almost half of the time, remain mute with the rest of us. I always had to make a net educated guess as to what they're trying to convey.

A finger tapped on one of my shoulder, snapping me out of my reverie and I turned to find Cantebury staring blankly at me with his red eyes. Funny how I was quick to remember his name unlike his two other brothers. Despite the clearly different styled hair they have (and different chains in their pockets), I always manage to get Timber and Thompson mixed up...Maybe because their names were both the letter 'T'...Those two found it annoying whenever I mistaken either one of them (usually it ended up with one of them pointing to the other in correction; I thought that was amusing).

"What?" I asked pointedly, feeling my cheek had started to throb.

He blinked once, twice then unexpectedly reached out and swiped his thumb at the corner of my lip where I had been hit. I immediately tensed, eyes widening at the sudden action but as he drew his hand back, I caught sight of something red smudged on his thumb. Blood? I ran my tongue to the corner of my mouth and tasted something metallic; guess I must've bitten it when I was slapped.

I looked back at Cantebury, saw him eyeing the red on his thumb and without a second thought, he stuck his tongue out and licked it clean.

My mouth nearly dropped as I stared incredulously at him. His eyes glowed briefly and his pupils for a moment became slits but as quickly as it happened it was back to red. He didn't look bothered, still having that same blank face on as he began to walk around me and out to the door. I whipped around, staring after him but was still too baffled to say something and even more baffled when I caught him licking his lips before he disappeared into the hallway.

* * *

**Hope that I kept Cantebury in character, even if I do hardly know anything about the triplets XD But yeah R&R! cuz this is only the beginning of these maddening events XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vietvn: Okay! This chapter actually has the song in it XD It's Mercy By Duffy once again, even though I mentioned it before. And yeah, this chapter is written in a series of multiple events that our little maid is recalling so given; they don't necessarily happen in certain sequences so to say, just to let you know so you don't get confused XD But other than that, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I guess that time was the start to all of the maddeningly unhelpful things he started to do. They were subtle, little things but nevertheless maddening.

_(Hit the beat and take it to the bass now)_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah_

It was also the first time I had found out that I was probably living with demons. Scary to think about it but I found it...repulsively compelling. So keeping this little secret to myself, I let myself go with the flow.

_Yeah Yeah Yeah_

Alois had continued to be a daily nuisance to me and had knocked down a flower vase from the table in the hallway as I was cleaning the frames of the many portraits and pictures this manor had. I swear that kid had too much time on his hands. As the brat reprimanded me for placing the vase in such a stupid place (like I was the one to anyways), he had practically shoved me to the ground to clean it up before stocking away, laughing obnoxiously as he went. I was kneeling down on one knee and with one hand on the ground to steady myself; unfortunately my finger snagged on a piece of the broken vase and was slowly oozing blood. I scoffed and had started to get up to grab a duster and pan before a pair of well polished shoes entered my line of sight. Glancing up, I wasn't sure whether to be surprised that he showed up or maybe think that he was just there from the smell of my blood.

_Yeah Yeah Yeah_

More or less, he also conveniently showed up with a duster and a pan as if he had knew this was going to happen. He knelt down, cleaned up the pieces of broken porcelain and all I could do was suck on the cut on my finger and stare. Thinking I could at least do something more than just stare, I gave him a questioning look. Again, he blinked at me once, twice and then the corner of his mouth twitched and his eyes briefly gleamed amusingly at me but then he went back to being passive and expressionless again. Without another word, he got up and walked away to dispose the broken vase, leaving me baffled once again.

_Yeah Yeah Yeah_

It soon became a frequent thing, and then soon developed into situations where I'm not exactly injuring myself because of Alois. Like that one time, when I was in the kitchen getting mid-afternoon tea ready and I had found that that blasted tin of tea was placed on the one shelf that was just out of my reach. I glanced around me, noticed Timber mincing meat probably for dinner, Thompson was washing vegetables picked from the garden and Cantebury was preparing snacks for the tea I was supposed to get. Hannah was off doing cleaning or something of the like. I huffed silently to myself and turned back to my problem; like hell I would ask one of them to help me. So I had taken a deep breath and leaning on the counter underneath the shelf, stretched out one arm to reach for the tin of tea. Of course, I was still nowhere near touching it so I lifted myself up on the tip of my toes. It gave a little height boost but it was still short by mere centimetres. Still, I struggled, wiggling my fingers in hopes it might graze the container. Hah! Almost got it...!

A hand suddenly appeared from beside mine and grasped the container, making my futile hand pause in action. I blinked wide eyed and finally felt the warmth of another body pressed against my backside. I suddenly felt rigid and hesitantly turned my face only to find Cantebury's red orbs staring back into my dark chocolate ones. I half expected him to blink the way he always does but this time, there was nothing; just a blank stare with a slight underlying of curiosity for what I was doing. Was he mocking me? I had thought. His arm slowly began to lower, taking down the container of tea with ease. He finally drew back and continued on what he was previously doing. I let out the breath that I was unconsciously holding quietly, the hot breath that was on my neck sent goosebumps along my skin. Now it was my turn blink once, and then twice as I eyed the purple haired demon; his back turned to me.

As little things built up to bigger things, I soon realized that I began to develop a soft spot for the little bugger...But they're demons! I had reminded myself, he's a demon for crying out loud! Someone whose definitely not in their right mind would only be able come close to _liking_ a demon. I for one, am certain that I was not that person.

_I love you_

_but I gotta stay true_

_My morals got me on my knees_

_I'm begging please_

_Stop playing games_

But I was certain he was just toying with me; I mean, they were demons after all, that's what they like to do for a pass time. I was convinced all this time he was just getting reactions from me or even leading me on. But why would he lead me on if he knew that I knew he was a demon already? Maybe this was all just part of his plans; I bet he knew that I still found him attractive despite being a demon and he was probably using that against me...Damn it!

_I don't know what this is_

_but you got me good_

_just like you knew you would_

Just what was this guy thinking? What the hell is he scheming? I bet he found it funny to see me fuming over the things he did. Hmph! I won't give him that satisfaction. His brothers were probably snickering to themselves in the back. What I had to do was just maintain my composure and mask my expressions like I always do...Of course all of this wouldn't be so hard if I hadn't noticed now how cute he was...Gah! No, no, I was not going to give in that easily.

_I don't know what you do_

_but you do it well_

_I'm under your spell _

Unfortunately for me, the _fun_ didn't stop there. It was almost to the point of being ridiculous (or..already had reached that point), especially that one time I had found out first hand that the Trancy manor was riddled with spiders; and I've been working there for a while now. At first I thought one had just strayed into the manor by accident, then it was as if every nook and cranny I cleaned in the manor, I find at least one, and finally it came to the point that they were openly crawling around the manor. I came to hate the things; the nerve of them to crawl **on** the kitchen counter tops. It was then that I had enough of seeing them.

"...You mean I can't kill it?" I had asked.

Timber shook his head, his hand grasped around my raised one. The large meat cleaver I held ready to strike down on to the cutting board frozen in mid-action from it. It's original target; the sirloin beef. It's new intended target; the eight legged abomination moseying along the rim of the cutting board. I resisted the urge to frown disapprovingly and from then on, I started to develop a slight fear for them. Seeing as I couldn't kill them, I had to spend most of the time just watching them crawl away. Imagining the feeling of a spider crawling along my skin was something I'd rather not experience. That thought had come into my mind when I was watching the hundredth or so spider I'd seen in the manor make its way across the oak desk I was cleaning. The thing had looked absolutely disgusting, the way it 'walked' with eight legs...Who knows how many eyes it had too...

My thoughts had been so wrapped up around the little bastard that I wasn't aware of another person present in the room. Said person was so nice enough to snap me out of my thoughts by bloody blowing cold air against my neck. So with a squeal, I had jumped and had done a semi-twirl to finally land on the ground on my behind. Looking around for the perpetrator, I found out that it was another little bastard; a purple haired triplet with his fringes swept to the left side sweeping the floors away innocently as if my little spaz attack hadn't happened at all. This time, I had to let myself frown visibly; from the angle I was sitting at, I could've sworn he was smirking to himself.

_You got me begging you for mercy_

_Why won't you release me_

I swear he was trying to make me paranoid or something. It's as if every time I was to make a fool of myself he would be there and usually somehow, in _some way_ he was the cause of it. This kind of routine had been going on for days, even weeks and I was surprised no one noticed any of this! Not even Alois who always bothered me or abused me in some way on a daily routine; little brat always adds a bruise or cut to my growing _collection_. Physical abuse aside, I thought it was more tolerable than the mental abuse I was getting from someone else.

"Why aren't you with your brothers?" I had so dared to ask him one time when we were _coincidentally alone_. Whether it was because I was growing weary of the things he was doing or whether this way, I had hoped that I could get some clue as to what he was planning.

Either way, he side glanced me with the same blank look he always had on his face, blinked once, then twice and then the corner of his lips twitched again before he raised a finger and placed it against his lips. After wards, he just turned and walked away.

_You got me begging you for mercy_

_Why won't you release me_

I didn't understand what he meant by that but I couldn't help the dropping feeling that he had something else in store for me. I sighed in disbelief. Oh boy...

_I said release me _

Needless to say my paranoia had gotten a _little_ bit worse after that. I still had no idea what he was up to; one minute he was all touchy-feely and then the next he goes and gives me a heart attack. I had no idea how to defend myself because the next time if he were to do something, I wouldn't know which of the two it would be. Damn him for keeping that _blank_ look on his face all the time! How does he do it? But then I had myself to blame; up until now I had been so tolerable of him. Why? I remembered I actually had to stop walking in the middle of a dark hallway to think about it. After a little pondering I had come to a self-acceptance that maybe I did..._feel_ something for the bugger. Or maybe I was just delusional and all these happenings were slowly driving me insane. Like it mattered if I did have feelings for him, he probably wouldn't take me seriously because after all, he was a demon.

_Now you think that I_

_will be something on the side_

_but you got to understand_

_that I need a man_

_who can take my hand yes I do_

I had sighed to myself; my first love and it had to be a demon, I was so pathetic. But it wasn't entirely my fault either; he started it. He could've just been like the rest of his brothers; stand there and look pretty but no, instead he just had to be _different_ and have some sort of twisted sense of humor because he thought it was funny to toy with the _new girl_. And stupid _new girl_ just had to fall for it; badly...I hate my life.

_I don't know what this is_

_but you got me good_

_just like you knew you would_

The candlelight holder I was carrying had flickered, the wax melting and dripping down the candle which snapped me out of my daze. I had to ask myself why I was up so late before remembering that I had wanted a glass of water. I was slowly becoming an insomniac because of these shenanigans; I wondered if demons had the need to sleep but then pushed that thought aside as it was best to be left alone. All I wanted was my glass of water...If only I had remembered which way was to the kitchen.

_I don't know what you do_

_but you do it well_

_I'm under your spell_

I gave a squealing start and jumped back after turning a corner and literally almost ran into Cantebury. As usual he remained unfazed by my mini seizure attack. He was holding his own set of candles on a holder while me on the other hand, nearly dropped mine. I gave a scoff and recomposed myself, trying to ignore the fact that I had once again embarrassed myself in some way.

"What are you doing up so late?" I asked, keeping my cool. His red eyes bore into mine, blinking almost too innocently for someone of his nature. After a moment of silence he raised his free hand and pointed at me. At first I thought he was totally ignoring my question to him and was asking about me instead. I almost felt my eye twitch in annoyance so I had said pointedly that I was getting a glass of water. Right when I was about to retort to him about my previously asked question he shook his head and then pointed to me again. Now I was confused until I figured that maybe he meant something behind me.

Turning, I leapt back once again and involuntarily latched onto his free arm with my free hand. God damn spider on the wall! I looked down on the arm I was holding onto and then back up at the face; blank but his eyes had amusement written all over it. I pulled back and stalked away in a huff. Bastard probably planned that. Just how long was he planning on doing this?

_You got me begging you for mercy_

_why won't you release me_

_you got me begging you for mercy_

_why wont you release me_

_I said you'd better release yeah yeah yeah_

The hard truth slowly hit me that all along he was just wearing down my facade (doing a damn good job at it too); this wasn't just about toying around anymore, it was a test. A test to see how long it'd take for me to finally snap. A normal, sane person would've wanted to get this torment done and over with quickly; even beg for mercy. So tempting were those options, nearly once or twice I had considered secluding myself in a dark room to just rant to myself about how infuriating this guy was. Maybe bang my head against the wall, cursing him for being such an enigma.

_I'm begging you for mercy_

_yes why won't you release me_

_I'm begging you for mercy_

I had gone back into the kitchen to put away the dirty snack dishes from afternoon tea, mind still distracted from pondering on purple haired triplet and hand stinging from another incident with Alois (little monster thought it was funny to spill boiling, hot tea on my hand). My life was absolutely _perfect _at the moment.

_You got me begging_

Upon entering the kitchen however, the first thing I spotted was a bundle of lavender coloured roses**(1)** on the island counter. I instantly became intrigued by them (not only because they were pretty but you know, what the hell are a bunch of flowers doing in the kitchen?), so placing the dishes down by the sink, I approached them. On closer inspection, there was a small, white, folded card placed near the flower stems with neat hand writing. Being even more curious, I peered at it and my eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. The words 'To Jun, sign Cantebury' were almost near incomprehensible in my mind. I even blinked to make sure I hadn't just misread it but the words didn't change.

_You got me begging_

I glanced around me; this had to be some sort of trick. I was almost expecting him to be lurking around the corner to stick a spider down my dress or something as twisted as that. But then there was that ridiculous small hope that maybe that bastard did have a heart and was finally being _nice _in a non-maddening way for once. That thought almost flattered me and nearly made me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. Taking in a deep breath, I had thought to myself, whatever this may be, I will not let it phase me; I will _not_ let it phase me. So with slight hesitation, I picked up the card and flipped it open, scanning the contents over.

_You got me begging_

'Please put these flowers in the main dining room area.'

Cheeky sonofa-!

_Mercy, why won't you release me_

_I'm begging you for mercy_

_why won't you release me_

I think up to that point, I finally had enough of him. Bastard got what he wanted; my entire calm facade had been reduced to nothing but a bloody mess. He drove me absolutely mad and as I was infuriated by him, he only so much as smirk. For the rest of the day I was in a foul mood though I tried to remain passive as usual in front of Alois (did a pretty good job at it, escaping with just a few muscle twitching).

_You got me begging you for mercy_

_I'm begging you for mercy_

I had to give the guy some credit; I mean, he literally drove me insane within such a short time period. I liked to think that I was the type of person that was hard to get under the skin but this guy did it like it was nothing. Or that might be because he was a conniving, seducing, selfish demon.

_I'm begging you for mercy_

_I'm begging you for mercy_

Many have said that going to bed angry wasn't the best way to get a good night's sleep. I tested said theory out and found it was rather true. I had tossed and turned, huffed and puffed to myself, got up and paced to and fro until I thought I was going to create a hole in the floor. The pacing and ranting to myself prevented me from keeping track of time, and when I had finally decided to look at the clock, it was one in the morning. It was then that I thought to myself; if I had such the energy to pace and rant in my room why not put that energy into something _productive_.

_I'm begging you for mercy_

_Why won't you release me yeah yeah_

_break it down _

So changing from my night gown to my usual maid outfit, I scampered out of my room into the darkened hallway of the Trancy manor; intent on murdering a certain purple haired triplet, disregarding that I was probably _still_ going along with his plan.

* * *

**Alrighty! XD Next Chapter will resume from where we stopped in the prologue so get ready for it ;) I **_**hope**_** that Cantebury is still **_**somewhat**_** in character XD **

**(1) I had read somewhere that lavender coloured roses meant something along the lines of 'Love at First Sight' so I thought it was funny to use it here, considering the situation and all XD' **

**R&R! Thank you~! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vietvn: Last part to this songfic short story~! Yayy~! Okay that's all my creativity for the while... XD Maybe I should come up with seperate stories for the two other triplets X) Meh enjoy~! Oh yeah, sorry for any grammatical errors or the sorts, I just kinda scanned through it since it's so short XD**

**And btw, this part continues where the prologue left off X) okay, I'll stop now, read~!  
**

**

* * *

**

The room was dimly lit by candle holders on the wall and the only thing I could make out beyond the door is a single bed (empty and still made), a night table beside it and a desk in one corner. What made me suspicious is that fact that there was no sign of the triplet anywhere. No, no he had to be in there. This is probably just another one of his tricks. I should walk away right now, but I'm still thirsty for revenge.

So I took a bold step into the room, slowly and quietly just so I can hear any sounds of movements if he really was in here. My sight began to fail slightly; it was a bit more darker in the room than outside in the hallway. I made into the middle of the room, still nothing happened to me and I blinked to get my sight readjusted to the darkness. Annoyed, I turned my body around and was ready to hiss out his name.

"Can-!"

I stopped short. The light from the candle revealed a tall form; purple hair, brown vest, white long sleeved shirt, black pants (with a distinguishable chain hooked to the right side of the pocket) and polished shoes. I felt my whole being froze as I watched him, his back was turned to me as he carefully and quietly shut the door. He turned slowly to face me, his back pressed to the door and a passive look ever present on his face. Red eyes seem to gleam in the darkness and the shadows casting across his face made him almost look sinister. I felt my breath hitch in my throat but I swallowed to stay calm. I've come too far.

Slowly I began to make my way to him, my eyes narrowed and remain fixed on him. He didn't move nor did he take his eyes off of mine. It was as if he was waiting for me to come.

My fist tightened as I drew nearer and stopped when our chests were almost touching. I only reached up to about his nose so that made me have to look up slightly to glare at him. The purple haired triplet still remained unfazed, boring his red eyes into mine but I could see the corner of his lips curling ever-so-slightly. Damn he looks hot...

...Ah screw it.

I reached up with my left hand, grabbed his collar and tie and pulled him down, making out lips crash together in a heated kiss. I felt his hand rest on the back of my neck, deepening the kiss and I moved my other hand to rest on the side of his face, entangling my fingers in the long purple fringes. Our lips molded against one another and it nearly turned into an open mouth kiss before I pulled away, out of breath.

His eyes half opened, they now had a demonic glow in them; the pupils were slit. Now it was my turn to smirk, the haze in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by me; he was hungry for more.

"Only if you beg this time." I said smoothly despite me trying to regain my breath.

Cantebury gave me a pointed look, but nevertheless a small smirk made its way on his lips. Reaching down behind him, he flicked the door lock with an audible click. So he's trapping me in here...

Hm...I should be worried...

* * *

**Wow what a corny ending . (well at least I think so XD) Thanks so much to people who reviewed! ^^ But don't forgot to review one last time for this chapter~! Bye~!**


End file.
